vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: It's Time for Counting! VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictuees, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Previews *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "It's Time for Counting!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Musical Director: David Wolf * Original Songs: Holly Doubet Angelo Natalie * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney Voice - Bob West ** Barney Body - Josh Martin ** Baby Bop Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop Body - Lee Clark ** Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cierco ** Booker T. Bookworm - Earl Fisher ** Ashley - Monet Chandler ** Curtis - Monte Black ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Voice of Beauregard - Brice Armstrong * Special thanks to: Duncan Brennan and Carol Farabee * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Bryan S. Norfolk, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Larry Allen, Van Smalley, Scott Dailey * Videotape Operators: James Johnson, Dudley Asaff, James Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Original Barney Lighting Design: Ken Craig * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey, Tim Harkins * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Lead Man: Tom Rutherford * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Buyers: Stephanie Emery, Melissa James, Cheryl Johnson * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Matt Maples * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistant: Scott Osborne * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Tom Jackels, Merrie McCoy, Celeste Henson * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Mindy Cranston * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, William McNully * Costume Assistants: Brian Blevins, Janet Bush * Puppet Designed and Fabricated by: 3/Design Studios, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: The Stokes Group, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Production Assistants: Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Kimberly Thronton, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Sharon Dieter, Beletra Thomas * Library Books Courtesy of Follet Library Resources Half Price Books Records Magazines * "I Love You" · Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews * Barney: Good Day, Good Night * Grounding Marsh * Kids for Character Closing Logos * Lyrick Studios Trailers #The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Practice Makes Perfect VHS 1998 #The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Making Progress VHS 1998 Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video